Transformers: Light of the Deep Waters
by Cookie46
Summary: The autobots weren't the only ones to have created things with their technology.What is this mysterious object called "the Weapon"? While these things unfold, Bumblebee and a young human female named Gabrielle attempt to get married. Not One-shot anymore.


**WARNING: The story takes place after Transformers: Dark of the Moon.**

_**Transformers: Light of the Deep Waters**_

**California, United States 2011**

"Oh I am so excited to be finally marrying Bumblebee!" Gabriella exclaimed happily. "I remember the day like it was yesterday."

"Um you didn't marry him yet," Ann said. "Besides Anby Ghostbusters aren't here yet."

"F*ck them!" Gabriella cried. "I-wanna-marry-him-right-now! MARRY US ALREADY!"

"But he's not here yet idjit," Ann replied calmly eating a bag of chips. "I didn't even put on my priest robe yet."

"DO IT!" Gabriella said crazily with one eye twitching. "HURRY UP!"

"No." 

_Cowboy western music plays out of nowhere._

"It's on," Ann said. She dropped her chip bag onto the table.

The best friends eyed each other watching their moves carefully.

_Music continues playing._

The door slammed opened.

"What's up homies!" Non came in.

_Boom! _Non fell down on the ground as the two bullets hit her right shoulder.

"Sh*t." Ann and Gabriella had their guns out and accidentally shot Non when she came in.

"That's what she gets for coming in like that in the middle of a showdown!" Gabriella said.

They continued to stand there.

"We should get out of here."

"Agreed."

**A lake, Canada 2002**

A girl with beautiful honey blonde hair and sky-blue eyes sprinted as fast as she can across the river bank. She was being chased by him. She had to hurry.

"Come back here, Michelle!" a boy with green eyes said. "Please! Don't leave me!"

"F*ck you!" Michelle replied. "F*ck you, Leslie!"

"Is it because I have a girl's name? IS IT?"

"No! It's because you're gay!" 

"..."

Leslie continued to chase Michelle. Finally he caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Michelle please..."

Michelle slapped him. "Get your hands off me b*tch."

Before Leslie could say anything else, a huge robot erupted out of the lake. It's gleaming red eyes glared at Leslie and grabbed Michelle.

"Help!" Michelle screamed. "Please!"

Leslie, because he was so manly, screamed along with his ex-girlfriend. There were two less people in Canada that day.

**Michelle's house, Canada 2002**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD?" Agent Barbara yelled at the police. "WHAT HAPPENED? IT'S BECAUSE OF LESLIE ISN'T IT?"

"No," the police answered. "Leslie is dead along with her. We found their bodies over at the lake."

Agent Barbara sobbed into a hanky. Her only daughter. Dead. Gone with the wind.

"Strangely enough we found this picture," the police said handing a photo over to the Canadian agent. "It's really weird. General Cosswly said we should show it to you."

Through blurry eyes, Barbara managed to get a clear look at the picture. What she saw made her blood run cold. It was a picture of a robot with red eyes.

"And we found this too," the police handed an object over to her.

Barbara took it silently calm. The object was in a brick like form with strange symbols scattered all over it.

"Alien technology," Barbara said under her breath.

"What was that?" the police asked. 

"Nothing," Barbara said with a change of attitude. She smiled at the police.

An alien was in the Canadian lake...trying to hide the object.

**California, United States 2011**

"WHAT THE H*LL DID YOU SHOOT ME FOR?" Non screamed at Gabriella. "I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"IT WAS ANN'S FAULT!"

"No, it was Gabriella's!"

They started to argue and call each other names such as **censored**.

"Anyways the rest of the group arrived outside," Non said calming down. "The wedding can start now."

Gabriella pumped her fist in the air. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Come on, Ann!"

They proceeded to get ready for the wedding.

"Do you remember when he proposed to me?" Gabriella said dreamily in the waiting room. She was about to walk down the red carpet. "Remember?"

_It was a hot, sunny day in Hawaii. They autobots and the rest of NEST were vacationing there because Bumblebee secretly asked them for a chance to propose to Gabriella._

_The first thing they did when they got there was jump in the pool. Of course, the autobots couldn't jump in plainly because they're ROBOTS. Robots and water do not go well together. After a while, Bumblebee asked if he could talk to Gabriella in private. Ann curiously wanted to come along, but Non begged her to stay behind because she wanted someone to play goldfish with._

_Bumblebee and Gabriella walked to the edge of the woods away from the rest of the autobots. Then Bumblebee confessed._

"_It's been really hard...since we're from different worlds and races, but I don't care. I love you a lot, Gabriella and I want to be with you forever."_

_Gabriella squealed._

_Then Bumblebee kneeled though he was still a lot taller than Gaby. Then he took out some rings in his chest because the traditional gold rings were too small and too expensive for him to buy._

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_YES!"_

Gabriella squealed. "Man! Good times!"

"Alright the music is playing!" Derry exclaimed. "C'mon!"

Gabriella took her brother's arm and the door opened. Wedding music and bells played. It was almost dreamlike for Gabriella. Sandra and Non were crying in the guest seats. Most of Ann and Gabriella's friends were there. Ann stood boredly on the platform next to Gabriella's future husband. Because Gabriella believed in womanism, Bumblebee was the one wearing the pink fluffy dress. He wore 5 foot tall high heels which made him even _taller _than he was before.

Gabrielle elegantly walked down the red carpet with everyone wildly cheering. A man by the name of Stuck-up Bobbi attempted to calm them down by saying "SHEESH PEOPLE THIS IS A WEDDING! NOT A CONCERT!" but they barely listened being too happy. Finally Gabriella arrived on the platform.

"We gather here today boredly to witness Gabriella marry the robot in the pink dress. Blah blah. Gabriella, since you're the man in the relationship you get to go first. Do you take Bumblebee to be your legally(I think) wedded husband but the girl in the relationship?" Ann said professionally.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly.

"And do you, Bumblebee, take this manly woman to be your wife but man in the relationship?" Anh asked Bumblebee.

"Wait why does she-"

_Crash! _Optimus Prime appeared in truck form along with the rest of the autobots.

"Megatron has been revived! They have the Weapon!" Optimus yelled.

Bumblebee protectively grabbed Gabrielle, tore off his dress, and transformed. They drove away leaving Ann in the dust feeling angry.

"Hey what about me?" Ann shouted angrily. Sandra and Non jogged up to her.

"They left all of us behind," Sandra said sadly.

"I have an idea," Ann said evilly. "Anby Ghostbusters, not including Gabriella since we're gonna kick her out, are going to kick someone's a*s."

On the run, the autobots tried to evade the decepticons. They finally arrived at the temporary base NEST had set up.

**That's it for chapter one. I'm writing this story for my friend because she wanted one and she made me a story too. This story is only going to be two chapters long, but I'm going to make a story called Transformers: Light of the Deep Waters Redone to show the autobot's and everyone else side of the story.**

**Copyrights: I do not own Transfomers, but I do own the plot and my fanmade characters.**


End file.
